


Got This

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 R2, R3, Final - CIRCLECEST [26]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, Gen, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky was dark over Summersea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

            The sky was dark over Summersea. Tris could feel the storm blowing in. Briar could feel the anxious stirring of plants fortifying their defences. Sandry could feel the fibre of her dress standing up straight.

            The three didn’t bat an eye as they watched their fourth member, who sat at the marketplace fountain. She sat before a woman in a long golden kimono-like fixture, as Sandry noted. She had long black hair and a kind face, as Briar noticed. She had wise eyes and a keen look to her, as Tris observed.

            All three noticed the subtle touch of the woman’s fingers to Daja’s arm—and how long they remained.

            The three sported similar grins.

            “She’s got this,” Briar articulated. The others only nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C:


End file.
